


Well, Congratulations

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Angelica comes all the way from London to be there for her sister. . . and yell at her sister's idiot husband.





	Well, Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is what I imagined Angelica yelling at Hamilton for making such a stupid mistake and shattering the heart of her sister to be! :)

“How could you?” her words pierced harder than any knife could’ve. He knew she’d come, but he never thought it would be like this. “How could you be so outrageously stupid?” The words hit again, they seemed to be getting harder and harder each time.  
“I’m not stupid.” It sounded childish and he knew it, but it was his only rebuttal.

“Not stupid? Not stupid? Hamilton, you couldn’t have been more stupid if you’d tried.” Not using his first name hurt, like he was someone she barely knew. He figured he deserved this. There was nothing he could do but wait it out. “Calling out dignified politicians on a regular basis is one thing, but this, this? God, you’ve gone up to a new level of stupid.”

“I thought you of all people would understand!” He knew it was useless, but he needed something to say back, or it would only get harsher.

“Understand?” Angelica was looking at him with venom in her eyes, a fire he’d never seen before and never wanted to see again. “You think that I would stand against my sister in a time like this? At the very time she would need me more than ever? I told you that night that I loved my sister more than anything else on this earth. More than me, more than you, more than anyone.” He shrunk back at every word, scared beyond belief. This was more painful than Eliza’s lashing at him.

“I made a mistake.” he trailed off, desperate to find some sort of rebuttal.

“You did not make a mistake, you knew what you were doing well and clear. And here I thought you loved her!” He shrunk back even farther into the wall, wanting to get away from her and hide. “I-I don’t know what to say.”  
Angelica smirked.

“You don’t know what to say? How hard of a time do you think I had trying to tell myself this wasn’t my fault. I should have caught on to the fact that you can never be satisfied. First Laurens, then Eliza, then me, then her!” He stuttered back.

“How did you know. . .”

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t check your past to make sure you were good enough for my sister! I should have checked harder though because look what happened!” She was raving mad and scary as hell. Alex didn’t know what to do. “I have never been this disappointed in my life! This decision you have made has changed your legacy forever. Not to mention those that loved you!” As she turned to go, he reached out for her.

“Angelica. . .”

She turned back, a look of pain and anger on her face.  
“Know that it is just as hard for me as it is for Eliza. Know that you have shattered not one but two hearts, know this from this day on until the day that you die that you will never deserve either of us again, and you will never find both of our hearts ever whole again no matter how hard you try.” 

With that she turned to leave, leaving a broken man behind her.


End file.
